


The Highly Anticipated Debut of the Flock

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Thanks to meddling and curiosity their first performance is packed.





	

Tim peeked around the doorway nervously at the assembled Gotham elite and press milling about in the manor’s grand ballroom as his second oldest brother peered over his shoulder. “Damn. The entire arrow clan is here? And how’d Wally and Donna manage to get in?” Jason asked turning to Dick as he pulled at his tux’s bowtie.

“Well the Queen family is normally invited to this, they just never come. Guess when Roy told them what was happening and Dinah confirmed it, Ollie and Mia couldn’t help themselves. Connor probably just got roped into it.”

“I know how he feels,” Tim mumbled, glaring at his older brothers.

Dick expertly ignored him and continued answering Jason’s questions. “Donna is here as Roy’s date although neither of them know whether this is a date date or a platonic matter of convenience. And Wally’s wife Linda is covering the event so he’s her plus one. What I can’t figure out is if Bruce invited Clark or if he’s here on assignment too. Could be both cause I pulled the strings to get Linda and Wally here.” 

“Seeing as how one of B’s requests is that whole ‘Superman’s got nothing on me’ song, I’d say Clark is here because Bruce wants him to be,” Jason said with a smirk. Dick shrugged and Steph snorted as she helped Cass fix her dress. 

Babs came rolling down the hallway looking elegant in a bright green evening gown and her red hair piled on top of her head. “You guys good to go? Everyone’s here. And I do mean everyone. Between the meddling you and Bruce had me do a majority of the League and almost anyone who was a Teen Titan for longer than a year is here. You owe me Guitar Wonder.” Babs’s eyes twinkled behind her glasses and Dick blushed.

“Wait. What was that last bit? About the Titans?” Tim asked, his palms suddenly sweatier than they were a few minutes ago.

“Your friends didn’t tell you? Oh that’s cruel. But I’m sure you’ll be fine Tim. Just do your best,” and with that Babs wheeled herself into the ballroom and away from the night’s entertainment. 

Tim tried to swallow the lump in his throat and Cass patted his shoulder reassuringly. In the ballroom Bruce moved towards the makeshift stage with their instruments on. He walked up the two short steps and tapped on what would be Jason’s microphone. The room began to fall silent and Bruce smiled at the assembled one percenters and superheroes. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and thank you all for coming out tonight to support the Wayne Foundation. Your generous contributions are greatly appreciated and will be going towards after school reading programs in Gotham’s more disadvantaged neighborhoods.” He paused as polite applause filed the room. “Now we have for you some very special entertainment. As I’m sure you all know I have four sons and a daughter-”

“How did Father bring you back from the legally dead Todd?” Damian whispered quickly.

“Honestly don’t know,” Jason whispered back.

“- extremely talented. The other day I walked in on them performing music together with a very good friend of theirs, Miss Stephanie Brown. After some convincing they agreed to perform for you here tonight. So without further ado I present to you, The Flock!”

Bruce stepped off the stage as they filed out to thunderous applause and a few catcalls. Tim leaned over to Steph once he spotted Conner, Bart and Cassie in the crowd next to Duke and Harper, all of whom had their phones out to record the mess that was bound to happen next. “You know, all the supers are here. If anything happens the world is screwed,” he whispered in her ear. 

She peered over the crowd as they made their way across the stage. “No, I don’t see Kara. Nevermind. If a meteor decides to hit right now we’re all dead cause the world’s Kryptonian population is all here watching us make fools out of ourselves.” Steph whispered back as Tim slung his bass over his shoulder. Cass rolled her eyes and gave them her ‘you’re ridiculous’ look.

They did a quick sound check to make sure all the amps were still in working order and none of their instruments had gone out of tune in the last twenty minutes or so. The set began with one of Alfred’s requests, ‘Come Together’ by the Beatles. Tim’s fingers expertly picked out the famous bassline as his eyes avoided looking at all the people he knew in the crowd. Dick was ever the showman and was practically dancing around the stage as he played. Jason too was really getting into it as he sang and even Damian seemed to be swaying in time. The song came to an end but the room remained silent for a few seconds before the audience finally began to clap, slow at first but soon enough cheers filled the air. The next song was one Steph had asked to play, Fall Out Boy’s ‘Uma Thurman’. Dick took the vocals for this one and he actually did dance across the stage, earning laughter from Cass and Damian as they played and eye rolls from Jason and Tim. Steph was too busy laughing at the crowd where a very excited Kara Danvers had pulled a very confused Garfield Logan in front of the stage and began dancing. Soon enough all of their hero friends where dancing along, pulling scandalized CEOs into their wake.  


Through magic and flimsy disguises secret identities remained intact, though just barely. One such instance was when they performed Bruce’s requested ‘One Call Away’ and a slightly tipsy Oliver Queen pointed and laughed uproariously at a very surprised Clark Kent. Bruce just stood next to Alfred smirking as he watched his children and friends enjoy themselves, nodding once at Barbara who he knew was getting every last bit of the night on film.


End file.
